This invention relates to gas turbines, and more particularly, to a ceramic blade assembly disposed therein.
High density, high strength, hot pressed, silicon nitride, silicon carbide and other ceramic materials may be utilized in gas turbines to improve the overall efficiency of the turbine by allowing an increase in the turbine inlet temperature to a range of approximately 2500.degree.F. The use of ceramic components necessitates metal-to-ceramic interfaces. Because of surface irregularities, widely different thermal and mechanical properties such as the coefficient of thermal expansion, modulus of elasticity, strength and the high coefficient of friction of the interface between the ceramic and metal parts, the interface is subjected to large edge loading, normal Hertzian and surface tractive-type contact stresses.